


Prejudiceness Against Love

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec know who his family really is, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, She's like really rude, and homophobic, and racist, but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Choosing between the love of his life and his mother shouldn't be this easy.But it is.





	Prejudiceness Against Love

**Author's Note:**

> "yo, i need a prompt about alec referring to magnus as family like, magnus needs to know he has that family. if you're up for writing that :)" this was the prompt. 
> 
> https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr account, side blog, but my inbox is open! (I like writing angsty Magnus stories, no offence to Alec, but I gotta get my fill for those somewhere. There really isn’t enough of them.  
> If you’ve got any requests/prompts that have triggering subjects, feel free to send them too. I can write most of those as well. If not, I’ll make a post about it either putting it up for adoption or something.) :D  
> \---  
> I'd love to hear from you guys!!! It'd mean a lot! <3 (I do post a lot of anti stuff, but I do tag everything, so if you've got those filtered, you won't see it ;) 
> 
> \----
> 
> I hope you guys will like it!

Alec glared at his mother, who matched his stare. 

“We both know this won’t last, Alec.” She said calmly. “And when he leaves, you will have to take a wife and produce children. I’ve let this childish phase go on far to long.”

“Me and Magnus aren’t breaking up,  _ Mother. _ ” He snapped, rising up from his seat, leaning over the desk and closing the packet of papers she had thrown there, hiding away the profiles of different women she believed were “suitable” for the role as his wife. 

“You are being naive,” Maryse stated, crossing her arms and completely ignoring the fact that Magnus was in the room with them, standing ridged by the side of the desk. “And selfish. You’re choosing a  **_downworlder_ ** over your own family.” She smacked her hand against the wood. 

“No.” Alec stood to his full height, crossing his arms with a flat stare. “I’m choosing my family over you.” He already knew Isabelle, Max and Jace weren’t going to just leave, and they were his family. If his mother and father didn’t like the way he was living his life, living happily for once, then that was on them. 

He pointed to the door. “Get out. You’re not welcome at my Institute as long as you bring old time prejudiceness and homophobia.” She stared open mouthed at him, glaring a look between him and Magnus, who was staring at Alec with an unreadable look. 

“Ale-”

“ **Now**. I will not ask again, Maryse.” 

Maryse huffed, clenching her fists before turning on her heel, flicking her ponytail behind her as she stormed out the room, slamming the hardwood behind her.

Alec let out a small breath, turning towards Magnus. 

“You called me your family,” He said quietly, looking down at the desk. 

“You are. You’re as much my family as Isabelle and Max are.” Alec stepped over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing his lips against the cold forehead. 

Magnus smiled up at him, brushing his cheek with his fingers. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
